


Reste Ici Avec Moi

by dxffodil



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxffodil/pseuds/dxffodil
Summary: Seungwoo tidak tahu bekerja kepada Byungchan yang merupakan influencer-turned-ceo ini lebih banyak manfaat atau sialnya. Apalagi, Byungchan tak kunjung berubah.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35
Collections: New World Fic Fest





	Reste Ici Avec Moi

Seungwoo mengawali pagi itu dengan alunan suara musik hip hop dari ruangan CEO-nya. Iya, atasannya itu sangat senang meramaikan kantor dengan suara dari musik para penyanyi kesayangannya. Seungwoo yang berstatus sebagai _assistant_ tidak bisa protes karena ketidaksamaan selera musik tersebut. Lamunan Seungwoo berhenti saat pintu ruangan bos-nya itu terbuka menampilkan sosok tinggi itu di depan meja nya.

”Seungwoo, data buat _pitching_ hari ini sudah siap? Saya mau baca dong," tanya sang atasan diikuti dengan pandangan yang tak lepas dari lelaki di depannya itu.

“Sudah Pak, sebentar akan saya _print_ dan bawa ke ruangan Bapak," jawab Seungwoo yang dijawab dengan anggukan sebelum atasannya berlalu pergi dari depan meja Seungwoo. Seungwoo pun segera membereskan pekerjaannya.

Han Seungwoo, atau yang biasa dipanggil Seungwoo, adalah pegawai baru di Cubicle Agency, salah satu anak perusahaan yang dinaungi oleh Choi Fortune Inc. yang dimiliki oleh salah satu orang paling kaya di negara nya. Baru satu minggu Seungwoo menjabat sebagai _Assistant_ CEO di Cubicle. Bos-nya sendiri adalah anak dari pendiri Choi Fortune yang bahkan lebih muda dari dia. Namanya Choi Byungchan, sepertinya seluruh negeri ini tau bagaimana kehidupan sosialita sang bos. Sebutan _crazy rich_ sudah tersemat semenjak lahir di badannya, dan saat ini Byungchan mendapat tantangan dari Ayahnya untuk menjalankan bisnis keluarga sehingga membutuhkan bantuan Seungwoo sebagai _assistant_ untuk mempermudah pekerjaannya.

Saat Seungwoo membuka pintu ruangan atasannya, dia dapat melihat kepala sang bos sedang mengikuti alunan musik yang menggema ke seluruh ruangan.

“Pak, ini data _pitching_ yang anda minta. Semua riset dari tim _business development_ sudah dibuat jadi satu di dalam _dashboard_ . Untuk jadwal _pitching_ -nya kita dapat yang jam 3, dari tim _business development_ anda akan didampingi oleh Pak Yuvin. Kita berangkat dari kantor jam 2.” Seungwoo menatap atasan nya itu setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Byungchan yang mendengar penjelasan Seungwoo hanya menganggukan kepala sambil membaca data yang diberikan oleh asisten nya tersebut. “Habis _pitching_ ini saya masih harus balik ke kantor gak ya, Seungwoo?” Byungchan menunggu jawaban sang asisten sambil menatapnya.

“Tidak ada, Pak. Karena _pitching_ nya baru mulai jam 3 kemungkinan kita selesai bisa setelah jam pulang kerja.”

“Oke, nanti kamu habis _pitching_ temenin saya ketemu Pak Cho ya. Ada yang mau dibahas untuk kontrak kerja selanjutnya buat brand dia yang baru.”

“Baik, Pak. Saya keluar dulu, kalau ada yang mau ditanya untuk data _pitching_ silahkan panggil saya.”

Sudah menjadi rahasia bahwa atasan nya ini memiliki sifat kepemimpinan yang sangat aneh. Di hari pertama Seungwoo bekerja sudah banyak yang menitipkan pesan semangat ke dirinya. Mendoakan agar ia bisa kuat dengan sifat sang bos. 

***

Choi Byungchan namanya. Di umurnya yang baru akan menginjak 24 tahun, dia sudah menjabat sebagai CEO dari sebuah _startup agency_ yang cukup dikenal di negaranya. Awalnya Byungchan memiliki profesi sebagai _influencer_ hingga orang tuanya meminta Byungchan mengurus _startup_ yang sebelumnya di pegang kakak perempuannya, maka disinilah Byungchan berada, di balik meja bertagarkan CEO yang terukir di plakat meja yang ia gunakan sehari-hari. Harus berada di ruangan selama 8 jam dalam 5 hari seminggu. Jangan kira Byungchan tidak pusing dengan situasinya saat ini, ia harus beradaptasi dengan dunia kerja yang terikat, beda dengan yang sebelumnya ia jalani. Namun, karena ia menyayangi kedua orang tuanya, maka Byungchan pun berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk bisa bertanggung jawab atas apa yang ia terima saat ini.

Maka dengan alasan tersebut Byungchan merekrut seorang asisten bernama Han Seungwoo. Byungchan harap Seungwoo bisa membantu nya untuk melakukan semua tanggung jawab ini.

***

“Seungwoo saya tunggu lobi ya, saya mau beli kopi dulu di toko yang di lobi.” Byungchan yang baru saja keluar dari ruangannya langsung menghampiri meja Seungwoo untuk memberitahu kemana dia akan pergi. “Oh iya, buat _pitching_ semua sudah oke. Pastiin di _slide_ untuk presentasi nanti ga ada yang salah. Masih ada waktu 30 menit buat kamu cek ulang.” Byungchan menyelesaikan instruksinya sambil berlalu dari hadapan Seungwoo.

Seungwoo pun hanya menganggukkan kepala mendengar semua titah dari atasannya, “Kan bisa dari habis makan siang tadi di- _update_ , kalau begini kan keburu-buru ngeceknya.” Seungwoo berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, menyuarakan keluh kesah nya karena sifat atasannya yang suka seenaknya.

"Kenapa, Woo? Kok ngedumel sendiri?” Seungwoo yang merasa dipanggil langsung melihat ke arah sumber suara. Teman pertamanya dari divisi _marketing_ rupanya, Kang Seungsik.

“Oh, ini si bos _last minute_ masih ada yang harus di cek.” Jawab Seungwoo sambil mengedikkan bahu.

Seungsik yang mendengar jawaban itu menanggapi sambil tersenyum. “Yang sabar ya, masih muda, masih harus adaptasi. Biasanya kerja ga ada formalitas, sekarang ada. Semangat!” Jawab Seungsik sambil berlalu melewati Seungwoo.

***

Kini Seungwoo sudah berada di dalam mobil menuju ke tempat meeting dengan client, di dalam mobil tersebut ada dia, _driver_ , Byungchan dan juga Yuvin. Pembicaraan di dalam mobil didominasi oleh suara Byungchan yang banyak bertanya kepada Yuvin mengenai proyek sebelumnya dengan klien yang akan mereka temui saat ini.

Setelah sampai pada lokasi yang ditentukan, mereka semua sudah duduk di kursi masing-masing dan siap memulai presentasi yang akan dibuka oleh Byungchan. Seungwoo pun menyiapkan bahan untuk presentasi tersebut. 

Kurang lebih 2 jam mereka habiskan untuk presentasi, menjawab pertanyaan yang dilemparkan calon klien nya dan juga membahas negosiasi isi kontrak kerja yang akan dibuat untuk proyek baru tersebut hingga _meeting_ selesai. Yuvin sudah izin pulang terpisah karena harus ke suatu tempat.

“Seungwoo, tolong suruh Pak Kim untuk pulang aja naik taksi.” Byungchan menatap Seungwoo sambil mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dalam dompet nya, “Kasian kalau Pak Kim harus ikut, kemarin pulang hampir pagi nganter saya ketemu temen-temen saya. Kamu bisa nyetir kan?” 

“Baik Pak, saya telepon minta Pak Kim untuk drop mobil nya di lobi ya. Saya bisa bawa mobil kok, Pak.” Jawab Seungwoo sambil membuka handphone nya bersiap menelpon Pak Kim.

“ _Good_.” Jawab Byungchan sambil memasuki lift yang pintu nya sudah terbuka. Byungchan memperhatikan penampilan sang asisten, tidak buruk. Hanya sedikit kaku, mungkin bisa diubah sedikit menurut dia.

Saat sampai di lobi, Pak Kim sudah berdiri di samping mobil membuka pintu belakang untuk Byungchan, namun Byungchan malah enggan masuk dan memilih untuk membuka pintu depan. “Pak, pulang naik taksi ya. Kalau ikut saya nanti kecapean. Biar Seungwoo yang gantiin dulu.” Ucap Byungchan sambil menutup pintu yang diikuti anggukan oleh Seungwoo tanda setuju untuk menjadi supir pengganti Pak Kim.

Pak Kim pun menganggukkan kepala dan membungkukkan badan setelah Seungwoo menyetir mobil tersebut perlahan keluar dari lobi gedung.

Keadaan di dalam mobil sepi, karena Seungwoo hanya fokus pada jalanan di depannya. Byungchan pun tidak berniat menyalakan musik yang ada. Setelah melihat kanan kiri nya Byungchan pun membuka suara.

“Seungwoo, kalau diluar cuma berdua panggil Byungchan aja. Jangan Bapak, masih muda saya dibanding kamu. Di depan Pak Cho juga gak apa-apa panggil Byungchan. Dia temen deket saya.” Ucap Byungchan sambil menatap Seungwoo yang perlahan mulai mengalihkan pandangannya.

“B-baik, Pak.” Jawab Seungwoo gugup.

“Byungchan, Seungwoo. Byungchan.” Byungchan mengoreksi jawaban Seungwoo. “Btw, kamu udah tau kita mau kemana? Kayaknya saya belum bilang?” Tanya Byungchan.

Seungwoo menggelengkan kepalanya diiringi dengan ringisan di bibir nya. “Maaf, saya gak inisiatif nanya. Jadi kita ke arah mana, Byungchan?” Tanya Seungwoo yang terdengar masih canggung saat memanggil nama Byungchan.

“Kita ke _Blowfish_ ya, Seungwoo. Kamu tau kan?” Byungchan menjawab sambil memainkan handphone nya. Yang ditanya hanya menjawab dengan anggukan lalu kembali fokus pada jalanan di depannya.

***

_Blowfish_ tidak pernah tidak ramai oleh pengunjung. Tempatnya yang strategis di tengah distrik perkantoran membuat lokasi ini menjadi alternatif pertemuan untuk beberapa eksekutif muda sekaligus wadah untuk mencari sedikit hiburan dari tumpukan pekerjaan yang mereka lakukan setiap hari.

“Seungyoun udah lama?” Byungchan menyapa teman nya yang ia sebut sebagai ‘Mr. Cho’ di pembicaraan dengan Seungwoo sebelumnya. “Kenalin ini asisten gue yang baru,” sambil memberikan gestur kepada Seungwoo untuk bersalaman dengan Seungyoun.

Setelah Seungwoo dan Seungyoun berkenalan kini mereka tengah duduk di salah satu sofa VVIP yang biasa ditempati oleh Byungchan dan teman-temannya. Byungchan terlihat menikmati waktu perbincangannya dengan Seungyoun, sesekali juga tidak lupa mengajak Seungwoo berbicara atau menyuruh Seungwoo memesan camilan yang ia inginkan.

Seungwoo yang pada dasarnya tidak terlalu suka dengan tempat seperti ini hanya bisa diam mendengarkan perbincangan Byungchan dengan temannya, sesekali memainkan ponselnya untuk mengusir bosan. Saat waktu menunjukan pukul 11 malam, Seungwoo berbisik kepada Byungchan menanyakan kapan mereka akan pulang. Yang hanya dijawab dengan kata ‘ _Sebentar’_ oleh Byungchan.

Melihat tidak ada nya pergerakan dari Byungchan, yang juga sudah terlalu banyak menenggak minuman beralkohol, Seungwoo pun memberanikan diri mengajak pulang Byungchan mengingatkan bahwa ia masih ada jadwal bertemu klien esok hari.

Anggukan dari Byungchan menandakan bahwa ia setuju untuk pulang, Seungwoo pun segera berpamitan dengan Seungyoun dan membantu Byungchan untuk berdiri. Selanjutnya dengan teliti menuntun Byungchan menuju pintu keluar. Byungchan sudah cukup _tipsy_ untuk jalan sendiri, maka Seungwoo berjalan di belakangnya, berjaga-jaga supaya Byungchan tidak terjatuh.

Setelah mobil mereka diantar ke lobi, Seungwoo membantu Byungchan naik terlebih dahulu, memasangkan _seatbelt_ lalu segera menaiki mobil tersebut untuk mengantar Byungchan kembali ke apartemennya. Perjalanan menuju apartemen hanya diisi keheningan, sesekali terdengar dengkuran halus dari bibir Byungchan yang sudah terlelap. 

Saat mereka sampai, Seungwoo menuntun Byungchan menuju unitnya. Beruntung Byungchan sudah memberikan kartu akses dan password apartemennya kepada Seungwoo di minggu pertama sang asisten bekerja. Saat memasuki ruangan apartemen Byungchan, tiba-tiba Byungchan membuka matanya dan melihat Seungwoo.

“Seungwoo, kalau kamu jadi aku kamu mau gak disuruh ngurus perusahaan gini? Padahal aku sudah ada penghasilan, uang dari _modeling_ dan nge- _endorse_ -ku juga udah cukup untuk hidup aku,” Byungchan meracau sambil menundukan kepala nya.

“Seungwoo, aku gak tau aku bisa apa gak jalanin. Aku takut tender-tender yang aku jalanin ga ada yang goals. Kalau kayak gitu nanti aku harus ngomong apa sama Papa?” pemuda itu terus berkicau dengan nada putus asa.

Seungwoo yang mendengar hanya menghela nafas lalu berlutut di depan Byungchan sambil memegang sebelah tangan Byungchan.

“Kamu bisa, kalau kamu mau merubah sedikit kebiasaan kamu. Pelan-pelan Byungchan. Aku disini, kamu _hire_ aku buat bantu kamu ngurus Cubicle. Sekarang kamu istirahat ya, aku pulang.”

Byungchan pun hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban Seungwoo, menatap asisten nya itu sampai menghilang di balik pintu apartemennya.

***

Esoknya Seungwoo sudah berada di kantor namun Byungchan belum menampakan batang hidung nya, padahal Seungwoo sudah mengingatkan bahwa ia ada jadwal hari ini dan harus memeriksa beberapa berkas. Byungchan juga tidak menjawab telpon nya. Klien sudah tiba namun Byungchan belum juga muncul. Seungwoo pun berinisiatif untuk memberikan alasan kepada klien tersebut atas keterlambatan Byungchan sambil meminta tetap menghubungi atasannya itu.

Setelah 30 menit klien menunggu Byungchan menjawab telepon, Seungwoo memberitahu bahwa ia sudah dalam perjalanan ke kantor. Seungwoo hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan segera menyiapkan bahan presentasi yang akan Byungchan gunakan.

Namun, saat Byungchan sampai di ruang meeting, keadaannya sangat tidak meyakinkan untuk memberikan presentasi. Maka setelah Byungchan melirik Seungwoo, Byungchan pun memutuskan Seungwoo yang akan memimpin meeting tersebut.

“Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena keterlambatan saya, dikarenakan keadaan saya yang kurang baik, maka meeting ini akan dipimpin oleh asisten saya, Seungwoo.”

Seungwoo yang ditunjuk pun hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mulai menyalahkan pointer untuk memulai presentasi. 

Setelah 1 jam berlalu presentasi yang dipenuhi tanya jawab dari klien akhirnya selesai, Byungchan dan Seungwoo bekerja sama menjawab semua pertanyaan dari klien. Meeting pun selesai dengan hasil yang cukup baik. 

Saat ini keduanya berada di ruangan Byungchan. Seungwoo memberikan salinan dari presentasi yang baru saja di selesaikan.

“Byungchan, kamu gak nyalain alarm? Aku udah ingetin kamu kalau kamu ada jadwal jam 11, seharusnya masih ada _spent_ waktu 1 jam dari jam masuk normal kantor?”

Byungchan yang diberi pertanyaan hanya mendesah pelan dan menjawab dengan muka malas, “Aku pusing, Seungwoo. Udah bangun karena alarm, tapi aku tidur lagi niatnya sih ya 5 menit eh bablas,” Byungchan berkata dengan santainya.

Seungwoo yang mendengar hanya menggelengkan kepala. Bosnya ini terlalu _childish_ saat seperti ini.

“Kalau kamu begini terus, kamu gak akan bisa gedein Cubicle, Byungchan. Semalam kamu yang ketakutan, sekarang kamu begini,” Seungwoo kembali mengingatkan Byungchan.

“Seungwoo, aku pusing. _Can you please stop? And please, help me to buy something to drink. Americano sounds good_.” 

Seungwoo hanya mendesah lalu perlahan meninggalkan Byungchan di ruangannya sendiri menuju _coffee shop_ yang berada di gedung tersebut.

***

Byungchan yang ditinggal sendiri di ruangannya lalu memainkan ponsel, berselancar di Instagram melihat komentar-komentar para pengikutnya. Saat melihat _story_ salah satu temannya, Byungchan refleks memberikan komen yang langsung dijawab oleh sang teman mengajak Byungchan untuk bertemu malam ini di salah satu bar di daerah yang bisa mereka datangi.

Saat masih asyik bercakap dengan temannya via Instagram, Seungwoo masuk ruangannya dengan membawa 1 cup tea series dari coffee shop di gedung mereka. Byungchan pun melirik Seungwoo yang membawa minumannya.

“Kenapa beliin aku teh, Seungwoo?” Byungchan menerima cup tersebut.

“Katanya kamu pusing, ini bagus kata barista nya. Kita masih ada meeting sama divisi marketing 1 jam lagi buat bahas target _revenue_ mereka bulan depan yang sudah masuk semester baru.”

“ _I see_ .” Byungchan menyesap teh nya. “ _Not bad_ kok rasanya. Oh ya, nanti malam anterin aku ke Lola ya. Aku mau ketemu temen-temen ku, bukan urusan kerjaan kok.”

“Byungchan kamu nggak capek? Besok kamu bahkan ada jadwal meeting pagi, kita harus ke klien.” Jawab Seungwoo cepat.

“Kamu nginep aja di apartemen ku, pakai kamar tamu. Kaya nya ukuran baju kita sama. Jadi _not a big problem right_? Kita bisa berangkat bareng, jadi nggak akan ada yang telat.”

Seungwoo tidak bisa membantah perkataan Byungchan, mengingat dia terhitung masih sebagai pegawai baru. Ia hanya bisa berharap malam ini Byungchan akan pulang lebih awal. Dan secara perlahan mau mengubah pola hidupnya.

***

_Meeting_ dengan divisi marketing berjalan lancar walaupun memakan waktu agak lama sampai melebihi jam pulang normal kantor mereka karena Byungchan yang secara impulsif menaikan target _revenue_ membuat sedikit adanya perdebatan dengan ketua divisi _marketing_. Kini Seungwoo dan Byungchan sedang merapikan barang masing-masing untuk bisa segera meninggalkan kantor.

Saat ini Seungwoo dan Byungchan sudah ada di mobil Byungchan menuju tempat yang ditentukan untuk bertemu oleh Byungchan dan teman-temannya. Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, Seungwoo turun lalu memberikan kunci mobil kepada petugas valet. Byungchan yang berjalan di samping Seungwoo secara mengejutkan melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Seungwoo, membuat Seungwoo melirik kaget.

“Nggak usah kaget, anggep aja sama temen. Kan udah bukan jam kantor.” Ucap Byungchan santai sambil terus berjalan sambil menuju tempat teman-temannya duduk. Seungwoo pun hanya menuruti semua omongan Byungchan.

Saat sampai di meja teman-temannya, Byungchan mengenalkan Seungwoo kepada teman-temannya. Setelah mereka duduk, Byungchan mulai berbincang dengan teman-temannya sambil sesekali melirik Seungwoo yang hanya menatap sekeliling bar atau sesekali melihat handphone nya.

“Seungwoo, kamu nggak minum alkohol?” tanya Wooseok salah satu teman Byungchan.

Seungwoo menggeleng. “Harus nyetir nanti, jadi nggak bisa minum alkohol. Bahaya.”

Teman-teman Byungchan hanya tertawa mendengar jawaban dari Seungwoo. Lalu memberikan sebotol _hoe garden_ kepada Byungchan yang disambut dengan ucapan terima kasih.

Seungwoo yang melihatnya pun mengingatkan Byungchan untuk tidak minum alkohol terlalu banyak, takut kejadian tadi pagi akan terulang. Namun hanya dijawab dengan gumaman oleh Byungchan.

Seungwoo pikir Byungchan akan mengingat pesannya tadi saat di kantor, namun sepertinya Seungwoo salah. Karena saat ini Byungchan sudah mulai mabuk, ia dan teman-temannya bermain _games_ dengan hukuman bagi yang kalah harus minum 1 shot _Jägermeister_ yang kadar alkoholnya lumayan tinggi menurut Seungwoo. 

Saat Wooseok teman Byungchan menyadari Byungchan mulai tidak sadar, ia pun mempersilakan Seungwoo membawa Byungchan pulang terlebih dahulu. 

Setelah berpamitan dengan teman-teman Byungchan, Seungwoo bergegas membawa Byungchan pulang.

Saat sampai di apartemen, Seungwoo langsung membawa Byungchan ke kamar dan menidurkannya di ranjang. 

“Seungwoo.. kamu tidur di kamar tamu kan?” Byungchan tiba-tiba berbicara dengan mata yang tertutup.

“Iya, aku di kamar tamu.” Jawab Seungwoo sambil berjalan keluar kamar Byungchan.

Malam itu Seungwoo bergelung dengan pikirannya, apakah dia akan sanggup terus menjadi asisten Byungchan. Melihat pola hidup Byungchan yang seperti ini, akan berimbas pada jam kerja nya yang semakin tidak menentu.

***

Esok paginya Seungwoo bangun terlebih dahulu daripada Byungchan, ia berinisiatif membuatkan sarapan simple untuk dirinya dan Byungchan. Setelah selesai ia bergegas membangun kan Byungchan yang masih terlelap di kamarnya.

Butuh waktu 15 menit untuk membangunkan Byungchan dan 30 menit untuk menunggu nya duduk di meja makan untuk menyantap makanan mereka. 

“Byungchan, apa kamu nggak capek setiap hari ke club atau hangout begini? Kamu nggak bisa begini terus, sekarang kamu itu CEO, CEO nya Cubicle. Kamu harus mulai fokus buat ngurusin Cubicle, banyak orang di bawah kamu sekarang. Bukan cuma tukang foto atau admin sosial media kamu.” Seungwoo memulai ucapan nya sambil sesekali melirik Byungchan yang hanya diam sambil memakan sarapannya.

Terdengar desahan dari yang lebih muda. “Aku.. ini tuh bukan yang aku mau, Seungwoo. Kamu tau itu. Tapi ya, at least aku nyoba? Aku akan coba ngurangin kebiasaan aku yang kamu bilang.” Byungchan menyelesaikan bicara nya dengan meminum jus yang Seungwoo sediakan.

“Tolong jangan tersinggung, aku bilang ini demi kebaikan kamu. Maaf kalau mungkin kesannya aku melewati batas.” Balas Seungwoo yang hanya di balas oleh gelengan kepala dan senyum dari yang lebih muda.

***

Minggu-minggu berikutnya di lewati masih dengan Byungchan yang sama. Yang masih suka pergi ke bar atau _club_ hanya untuk sekedar hangout bersama teman-teman nya. Seungwoo rasa nya sudah lelah protes pada yang lebih muda.

Ada beberapa waktu Seungwoo tidak ikut Byungchan bertemu teman-teman nya. Karena ia merasa lelah harus mengikuti kegiatan Byungchan yang bukan berhubungan dengan urusan kantor.

Ada pula saat pikiran Seungwoo menginginkan untuk mengajukan pengunduran diri dari Cubicle, namun dibuang nya pikiran itu jauh-jauh karena pernah sekali ia melihat Byungchan yang tampak kelelahan dan seperti memikirkan banyak sesuatu sesudah mereka melakukan pitching.

Mungkin Seungwoo menaruh harap pada Byungchan bahwa yang lebih muda bisa merubah sifat nya secara perlahan. Maka dari itu Seungwoo berusaha agar tetap berada di samping Byungchan sampai ia merasa tidak sanggup lagi.

Byungchan pun makin merasa tergantung pada Seungwoo, karena ia merasa Seungwoo bisa memberikan back up untuk nya. Namun tanpa ia sadari, itu lah awal dari masalah yang akan membuat Byungchan pusing setengah mati.

Pagi itu tanpa semua orang tau, tiba-tiba saja Choi Siwon, ayah Byungchan datang ke kantor dan tidak menemukan Byungchan di ruangannya. Hanya ada Seungwoo, mungkin ini yang dinamakan sidak? Seungwoo juga tidak tahu.

Seungwoo mencoba menghubungi Byungchan, namun nihil. Pria itu tidak menjawab panggilannya. Tuan Choi tiba-tiba saja memanggil kepala divisi masing-masing departemen untuk mengadakan meeting, pun Seungwoo turut serta di dalamnya.

Meeting itu membahas kinerja kerja dari Byungchan, karena ternyata selama sebulan ini ayah Byungchan menyuruh orang untuk mengikuti kegiatan Byungchan dan melaporkan keadaan Cubicle kepada nya secara rutin. 

Di meeting tersebut para kepala divisi sedikit mengeluhkan sifat Byungchan yang plin-plan dan suka menyepelekan waktu. Seungwoo pun tidak luput dari pertanyaan sang bos besar, namun dia tidak menjawab apapun. 

***

Byungchan sampai di Cubicle 2 jam kemudian setelah sang ayah pergi dan meeting sudah usai. Ia langsung menuju meja Seungwoo dan bertanya kenapa Seungwoo menghubungi nya sebanyak itu tadi pagi. Seungwoo pun meminta berbicara di dalam ruangan Byungchan.

Setelah mereka berdua tiba di ruangan Byungchan, yang lebih muda terlebih dahulu mendudukan dirinya di sofa. Seungwoo pun ikut duduk di sofa, berhadapan dengan Byungchan.

“Jadi, tadi ayah kamu kesini Byungchan. Bahas kinerja kamu sama divisi lain. Karena ternyata banyak yang ngadu ke beliau gimana kamu mengurus Cubicle. Dia suruh aku ambil cuti, tadi nya dia suruh aku langsung pergi tiba-tiba. Tapi aku ngerasa nggak sopan, jadi aku akan cuti.. yah, sampai waktu yang belum tau. Aku nunggu perintah dari ayah kamu untuk kapan bisa balik nya.”

Byungchan yang mendengarkan perkataan Seungwoo pun memijat kening nya. 

“Kan aku udah bilang, aku tuh nggak bisa kerja kaya begini. _It's not my passion_ , kamu tahu itu Seungwoo. Kenapa Papa suka seenaknya begini sih, terus kalau kamu nggak ada siapa yang bantu aku?”

“Byungchan, ini demi kebaikan kamu. Papa kamu mau kamu lebih bertanggung jawab, selama aku nggak ada kamu akan dibantu sama tim divisi lain. Kamu bisa bangun kerjasama tim yang lebih baik sama mereka. Nggak semua nya bergantung di aku.

Byungchan hanya menjawab perkataan Seungwoo dengan dengusan panjang. Dia sendiri bingung memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nantinya.

***

Malam itu Byungchan kembali pergi ke _club_ tempat biasa ia dan teman-teman nya datangi. Ditemani Seungwoo tentu saja, namun ada hal yang berbeda. Malam ini Byungchan banyak memesan minuman dengan kadar alkohol yang berbeda-beda. 

Seungwoo pun tidak bisa melarangnya, saat kesadaran Byungchan mulai berkurang maka Seungwoo segera membawa nya pulang.

Ketika sampai di apartemen Byungchan dan Seungwoo hendak pulang, Byungchan meraih tangan nya dan menarik nya ke dalam pelukannya. 

“Jangan pergi, Seungwoo. Nggak usah cuti ikutin mau nya Papa. Aku.. aku beneran nggak tau kalau nggak ada kamu kaya apa jadinya… Aku minta maaf karena aku nggak berusaha berubah.” Byungchan berbicara sambil masih terus memeluk badan Seungwoo.

“Kamu bisa, aku yakin. Pelan-pelan ya Byungchan.” Seungwoo menjawab ucapan Byungchan sembari tangannya memberikan elusan lembut di kepala Byungchan. Karena sesungguhnya Seungwoo pun tidak tega bila harus meninggalkan Byungchan tanpa batas waktu yang jelas, namun lagi. Ini demi kebaikan Byungchan.

Seungwoo meninggalkan Byungchan dengan perasaan yang tidak lega, ada rasa ingin terus di sisi yang lebih muda untuk terus membantunya. Namun juga ada rasa tanggung jawab atas perintah dari atasan nya yang tidak bisa dihindari. Harap Seungwoo hanya satu, Byungchan bisa sedikit demi sedikit mengubah pola kerja dan hidupnya.

***

Setelah malam itu, keesokan hari nya Seungwoo sudah tidak datang ke kantor yang berarti Byungchan harus memulainya sendiri mulai hari ini.

Pada hari pertama Byungchan terlambat datang ke kantor, ia mencoba mengirimi pesan kepada Seungwoo namun nihil, tidak ada balasan. Bahkan sampai sore Seungwoo tidak membalas pesannya.

“Sik, Papa tuh nyuruh apa aja sih ke Seungwoo selain cuti tanpa batas waktu begini? Sampe pesan gue aja nggak boleh di bales?” Byungchan bertanya pada Seungsik yang sedang bersamanya membeli minuman.

“Nggak denger jelas, Byungchan. Tapi ya mungkin aja, biar nggak setengah-setengah kali maksud Papa kamu.”

Setelah 2 minggu tanpa kehadiran Seungwoo, Byungchan yang awalnya frustasi dan tidak tahu harus mengerjakan apa pelan-pelan tahu bagaimana bersikap sebagai seorang atasan. Bagaimana cara dia mem- _back_ -up staf nya saat salah satu klien menyerang timnya pada saat meeting. Ia yang awalnya banyak kebingungan dan melakukan kesalahan dipaksa belajar seorang diri karena tidak ada Seungwoo yang selalu akan membantunya. Byungchan pun masih mencoba membombardir handphone Seungwoo dengan pesan dan panggilan, namun hasilnya masih sama. Tidak ada jawaban. Perlahan Byungchan pun mulai menunjukkan perubahan di dirinya.

***

Di tempat lain Seungwoo tetap ikut mengecek kondisi Byungchan dari laporan salah satu asisten Ayah Byungchan yang sengaja diperbantukan selama Seungwoo tidak ada atau sesekali bertanya pada Seungsik.

Kadang saat Byungchan pergi ke _club_ bahkan Seungwoo diam-diam mengikuti nya, ia hanya memastikan Byungchan pulang dalam keadaan sadar.

Bukan tanpa alasan Seungwoo mengikuti Byungchan sampai ke _club_ , diri nya khawatir Byungchan akan minum alkohol berlebihan dan akan menjadi masalah baru dengan Ayah nya. Atau mungkin ada perasaan lain? Entah, Seungwoo belu mau berpikir sejauh itu saat ini.

Selama cutinya, ia juga tidak membalas pesan atau mengangkat telepon dari Byungchan. Ia melakukan itu supaya Byungchan dapat fokus pada perubahan di dirinya tanpa ada embel-embel nama Seungwoo.

***

Setelah hampir 1 bulan Seungwoo absen di kantor, dan selama ini pula kinerja Byungchan mengalami kenaikan. Walaupun belum dalam presentase yang tinggi namun Tim nya mengakui Byungchan sedikit banyak mulai berubah.

Pagi itu saat Byungchan baru membuka mata nya, ia mendengar ada suara dari dapur apartemennya. Byungchan pun segera bangkit dan mencoba melihat siapa yang datang.

Byungchan pikir ia bermimpi melihat sosok Seungwoo, maka dari itu ia segera ke wastafel yang ada di kamarnya untuk mencuci muka. Setelah mencuci muka dan mencoba melihat sosok yang ada di dapur apartemennya, Byungchan yakin dia sedang tidak bermimpi.

Byungchan langsung menghampiri Seungwoo dan membalik badan yang lebih tua. “Seungwoo! Kamu kenapa tiba-tiba ada disini?”

Seungwoo pun terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Byungchan. “Ya saya mau jemput Bos Byungchan ke kantor.” Seungwoo menjawab sambil menggoda Byungchan.

Byungchan memutar kedua bola mata nya, tanda malas mendengar omongan Seungwoo kepadanya.

“Kenapa kamu nggak pernah balas semua pesan ku? Papa tuh bener-bener ya.. gila beneran aku bingung pas tau-tau kamu udah mulai cuti.”

“Ya begitu Byungchan, kalau aku balas pesan-pesan kamu, nanti kamu nggak fokus dan cari-cari aku terus buat bantuin kamu. _But you did a great job_ , Byungchan. Makasih ya, udah buktiin ke yang lain kalau kamu bisa” Seungwoo mengelus kepala Byungchan dan menyuruh yang lebih muda untuk segera mandi agar bisa sarapan bersama.

Byungchan rasanya seperti mimpi pagi ini, namun ini nyata. Ia melihat Seungwoo ada di apartemen nya setelah 1 bulan entah berada dimana si lelaki yang lebih tua. Senang? Tentu saja, Byungchan sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa jika Seungwoo kembali ia akan berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk menjadi atasan yang baik dimata para staf nya.

Byungchan merasa sarapannya kali ini adalah sarapan terbaiknya walaupun itu hanya sandwich dan jus, terlebih ini adalah buatan Seungwoo. Selama sarapan mereka berbicara, Byungchan lah yang lebih banyak bertanya. Tentang dimana si yang lebih tua selama 1 bulan ini, apa yang dilakukan dan sebagainya.

“Seungwoo, makasih ya. Padahal kamu bisa gunakan waktu cuti kemarin untuk cari pekerjaan yang lebih cocok sama kamu. Tapi kamu masih muncul disini, terima kasih banyak karena masih percaya sama kemampuan ku.”

Seungwoo berharap keputusannya untuk tetap bekerja dengan Byungchan tidak salah. Dan tentu saja Ia berharap Byungchan perlahan akan semakin memperlihatkan perubahan yang akan membuat orang-orang di sekelilingnya memberikan apresiasi kepada sang bos yang masih muda.

***


End file.
